


Betelgeuse's Return

by Lydiabellatrix



Category: Beetlejuice combination of movie and Musical
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lydiabellatrix/pseuds/Lydiabellatrix
Summary: (Mention of sexual harassment. and might be some smut I didn't know what Archieve warning to choose so I just write it here.)Lydia is completely and utterly alone after the wedding that ended up with the demon being attack by a Sandworm and Lydia not getting married it was found out that Lydia wanted to Married the demon and it wasn't just to save the Maitlands. But since the wedding BJ hasn't been around and once everyone found this out he Maitlands showed there true colors telling the girl they only became her ghost parents to get her dad and Delia out of the house. And her dad and Delia packed up and left her they stilled pay for the house and let Lydia stay in the house. She was also kicked out of school because she was sexually harass and depress and the school cared more about the rich students. She feels that the ghost with the most/demon would never come back because the Maitlands convince him by making him get eaten by a sandworm that she didn't want to be with him. Which was not the case Juno was making him work and he hope and pray that one day he would be reunited with Lydia Deetz which he loved deeply he knew Lydia probably hated him for what he did but he hoped that she could forgive him.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, beetlebabes - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia let out a light sigh, she was absolutely alone. The Maitland showed their true colors after the wedding, her dad and Delia decided to leave her. Everyone hated her, her father was still paying for the house and letting her stay in it but they didn’t want to look at her because she almost married the demon. The girl just wanted someone to hug her and tell her it was going to be okay. It has been three years since all this happened and she hasn’t heard from anyone. She was being bullied at school, she has been sexually harassed and the school kicked her out because they didn’t need a depressed student there. Lydia didn’t blame Betelgeuse however it was her and only her fault, what she didn’t tell anyone at the time of the marriage was that she wanted to be his, they had fun and she wanted to have fun with him for the rest of her life. When she told everyone this that’s what caused them to shut her out some days she just wished that the ghost with the most would appear and talk to her again. She was still a virgin and was saving herself for him. Deep down she hoped that he would return, he did promise her that after all. Lydia let out a sigh looking down at the ring on her finger that was engraved and said Lydia my love. Lydia let out a sob, mumbling why didn’t you come back??? She knew it was a stupid question why would he. He probably thought she didn’t want him around because the Maitlands have him eaten by a sandworm. She curled into a tiny ball on the couch and sobbed herself to sleep.

-In the netherworld-  
Betelgeuse sat in the office tapping a pen. He was a counselor for the recently deceased and man did he hate it. He missed being a guide/bio-exorcist and better yet he missed Lydia so badly he wanted to be back with Lydia he wanted to hold her in his arms and want to do the whole wedding thing right when he gained her trust again. He knew Lydia was probably going to be mad at him for forcing her to marry him but he was going to get the girls trust again and he knew if she trusted him, he could get her to fall for him again. He didn’t know that Lydia already felt this way. His mother Juno came in throwing him another list of recently deceased people and he had enough with working her he got up standing up to his abusive mother throwing the thrings at her and left the office going to the roadhouse. He then decided to juice out of note setting it on the girl nightstand testing the waters to see if the girl would summoned him. 

-At the Maitland/Deetz house- 

Lydia pulled herself together and went to the room, she looked over at the nightstand and saw an envelope with a green Beetles on it. Lydia immediately grabbed the envelope she couldn’t help but smile happily as she read the note it read. 

My dearest Lydia, 

Hey I know you are probably mad at me for the wedding and well me disappearing but I wanted to at least try to see me and summoned me...I been working as a counselor for the recently deceased until just now, I am hoping that I can pick up my old job as an guide/bio-exorcist again but I want to see you I missed you so much my strange and usual Lydia. So if you can forgive me and want to see me summon me… 

Betelgeuse 

She smiled hugging the letter tightly he did want to see her she wasn’t going to be alone anymore and she then said “Betelgeuse Betelgeuse Betelgeuse…” With a puff of green and when it cleared the demon/ghost with the most stood in front of her with a big goofy smile saying “BABES!!!! YOU SUMMONED ME!!!!” She immediately ran and hugged him tightly....


	2. Chapter 2

Betelgeuse was taken about how she immediately hugged and he hugged her back he then heard her say “I missed you so much it been so lonely without you.” He looked down at her noticing that she was a lot older then she was the last time he saw her it knew it was a couple of years but she was a lot prettier then she was. Her body was more full and overall she was more attractive. Lydia pulled away running her fingers through her hair saying “I’m sorry it’s just been awhile since I’ve been around people…” BJ was obviously confused and said “what do you mean???” Lydia shrugged, grabbing his hand and swinging his arms side to side saying “it doesn’t matter the thing is you’re here…” She was so happy to have him back she didn’t want to talk about how everyone left her sour the mood. The demon noticed how happy she was and how she was looking at him as she swung his arms. It was obvious to him that she might feel something to him, He smiled and said “Lydia???” She giggles saying “yeah BeeJ???” He looked at her saying “you really missed me???” She nodded saying “yeah I really missed you…” The demon smiled saying “God/Satan I missed you so much...more than I wanted to admit…” He pulled her in a tight hug saying “So how have you been my strange and unusual almost wife…” She blushed as he mentioned that she was almost his wife and she mumbled “better now…but I really don’t want to talk about why it is better now…” She looks down at their hand still holding them. The demon noticed how the girl's mood changed and he gently lifted her chin and said “who do I need to kill? I will kill them…” His face was dead serious; he would honestly kill someone and anyone that hurt his friend. Lydia sighed saying “you don’t need to kill anyone BeeJ…” Lydia looked down not saying anything and he looked at her saying “Lydia tell me what is going on???” Lydia shrugged and said “I been alone for 3 years...The Maitland, Daddy and Delia left a couple months after the wedding...I was kicked out of my school because I was being harassed sexually and depressed and they didn’t want to deal with the depress girl I had a scholarship to go to a photography college and my school told the college to take it away that I wouldn’t be graduating…” The girl bit her lip trying to keep it together and this of course pissed at Lydia school they took away the girl’s dream and not to mention she was completely alone during all of this. He sighed saying “Lydia I’m so sorry...I can get you that scholarship again and I can teach that school a lesson for fucking up your life…” Lydia didn’t look up at him saying “it’s okay BeeJ...you don’t need to do that….” He pulls the girl in a tight hug and she hugged him back saying “you stink…” he laughed saying “yeah I know…” She looked up saying “I’m glad you’re here…” he smiled and said “I’m glad I’m here too…not let’s lighten the mood have you eaten today???” She shook her head and said “Okay I make you something to eat...What do you want???” She giggled and said “you can cook???” He laughed and kissed her head saying “Of course I can babes…” He made a cookbook show up saying “Black Plagued free…” She laughed and pulled out Lysol saying “Still getting sprayed with Lysol…” He laughed saying “aww babes come one…” She looked at him and said “and if you say another word you get spray with it…” The demon laughed saying “okay okay sorry babes…” She sprayed it down with the whole can of Lysol the ghost with the most looking down seeing the ring on her finger and he said “Oh that’s where the ring went…” She looked down and said “Oh yeah I guess I kinda stole it from you…” She pulled it off her finger saying “here it’s yours…” The demon took it from her gently looking at it mumbling to himself “I’m going to do it right this time around…” Lydia didn’t hear the demon as she finished spraying it down saying “there now it’s black plague free…” He laughed saying “Ha ha very funny…now can I make something for you from my father's recipe book??” She nodded saying “sure why not…” She handed him back the book as they both went down stairs as the demon started to cook. She leaned on the wall watching him cook, she couldn’t believe that he was back here. But the better question was how she was going to tell him how she felt about him and she would be heartbroken. The demon could feel her eyes on him and he turned around saying “hey Lyds you want to help???” The girl nodded and he gestured for her to come over, instructing her to cute some veggie. The demon saw she was having some trouble and said “here let me help…” The demon walked up against her grabbing her hand and helping her cut the veggie saying “you haven’t cooked much uh???” She blushed, mumbling “Is it that obvious???” He laughed saying “yeah it is…” When they were finished She looked up at him and said “yeah...well mama taught me a little but not enough…” He nodded and pulled away and bumped the veggies in the pot saying “well if you want I can teach you how to cook…” She looked at him excitedly saying “Wait really??? You would do that???” He turned around saying “Of course babes I would literally do anything for you…” She was overtaken by happiness and ran and hugged him tightly mumbling “thank you BeeJ…” he smiled hugging her back saying “yeah like I said anything babes…” Lydia lets go of him so he continued to cook when he was down. It was chicken pot pie in the oven and Lydia pulled herself on the oven. She was just so happy to have the demon there. The demon walked up to her saying “so what is the scholarship thing???” Lydia bit her lip saying “it doesn’t matter I’m not getting it…” He looked at her and said “Well that is going to change so you tell me???” She looked at him and said “Last year my art teacher saw my pictures and convince me that I should enter it into a competition and I did and I won...the school saw my work and offered me a full scholarship for when I graduated or at least got my GED...But my school called them and lied saying I was doing drugs or whatever and I was expelled and they took it back…” He sighed saying “Don’t worry we are going to talk with them and tell them the truth…” The girl nodded saying “okay…” At that time dinner was ready and they sat down and ate.


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner Lydia took the dishes and washed everything by hand the demon went to the couch sitting down as he turned on the tv flipping through the channels. After Lydia was done she walked into the living room seeing the demon flipping through the channel on the couch thinking this was the time to make her room. She sat down on his lap, and when she did that the ghost with the most looked at her saying “hey Lyds???” She smiled up at him and said “hey BeeJ…” He looked at her and said “you comfy???” She giggles snuggling closed to him saying “very…” He laughed as his eyes went to her pink lips and then shifted his eyes back to the tv. The girl took notice of this and she got on her knees straddling his waist. She was testing her limits to see how long it would take the demon to kiss her or if she needed to kiss him. The ghost with the most was wondering what the girl was doing thinking   
no she can’t…  
The demon looked at her and said “hey babes what're you doing???” She giggles wrapping his arms around his neck saying “I don’t know…” She was definitely trying to play innocent, He could definitely tell what she was doing and he was interested in what she would do next so he decided to play into it saying “Oh really…~” He rested his hands on her hips and she giggled saying “Yeah I really don’t know…” She was running her finger down his chest and he bit his lip giving in and instantly meeting her soft warm pink lips. The girl let’s out a soft hum as his cold. She felt a surge of happiness deepening the kiss and it felt right and she wanted to do more. She pulled away for air and she let out a big ass smile saying “you have no idea how long I wanted to do that…'' He laughed saying “yeah me too…” he ran his fingers through her soft hair saying “I didn’t know you felt that way about me…” He looked at her and saw her nodded saying “yeah I did I felt that way when you forced me to marry you...you weren’t really forcing me…” He laughed and kissed her again saying “Oh really???” She nodded and said “yeah I told that why everyone left because I told them that…'' He sighed gently cupping her face saying “you're not alone anymore I promised I will never leave you…” She leaned into the ghost with the most touch as she touched his hand with her hand saying “you know I've been saving myself just in case you came back…” He got a smile when he heard that saying “Well I’m glad you saved yourself babes but I want to do this relationship right. She smiled saying “okay BeeJ.” He smiled saying “I love you…” Lydia blushed as he said that and said “I love you too…” he smiled and she resting her head on his chest saying “I’m so glad to have you BeeJ…” He nodded saying “you too babes, Now you want to watch something baby girl…” She turned around towards the tv saying “sure BJ…” He nodded and said “what do you want to watch???” She grabbed the remote and turned on Disney plus handed him the remote saying “here you choose something…” He looked at her saying “Disney???” She giggles thinking he was joking and he looks at her saying “um. Babes I’m serious.” She looked at him and said “uh uh you have not lived until you have seen a disney movie…” She started one of her favorite movies the fox and the hound as she snuggled close to him hugging his arm with the watches and he looks down at her and kisses her head happily she didn’t even warn him how it was kinda a sad as she looked up at the movie seeing the demon watching it intensely having a sad look in his eyes. The demon hugs her tighter as she kisses him saying “aww baby is the movie making you sad…” He rolled his eyes saying “n-no.” She giggles at this and kisses him again. He smiled feeling better the movie was making him sad and kissing him made him feel better. He went and kissed her neck gently saying “hey gorgeous.” She lets out a soft moan as he kisses her neck mumbling “fuck BeeJ!!!~” She wanted him to take her so badly saying “BeeJ please just fuck me I don’t care if you want to do this right.” He looked at her and nodded saying “o-okay babes.” He kissed her laying her down on the couch running his hands up her petite body as he gently took off her clothes seeing she was wearing a lace bra saying “oh looks like someone dressed up for me???” She giggles saying “I always did this just in case you came back…” he smirked saying “well I am lucky then…” She giggles as he pulls her bra off. 

(Skip because I am too lazy) 

The girl was snuggled with the demon on the couch catching her breath saying “that was amazing BeeJ~” He smiled and said “was it worth the wait???” She giggles saying “yeah that was amazing.” She closed her eyes snuggling against him happily. He smiled saying “good.” He runs his fingers through her hair and he puts a blanket on top of them as he watches Lydia sleep peacefully since he was dead he didn’t need to sleep but he knew breathers did and watching Lydia sleep was almost peaceful and he wanted to be there for her and the first thing they were going to do was to get her scholarship back because she deserved to follow her dreams. He kisses her head saying “Sweet dreams my beautiful strange and unusual Lydia…” with that he decided trying to sleep as well and he did fall asleep.


End file.
